


Maldicion de la luna de sangre

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Maldicion de la luna de sangre [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Inspired by..., Macabre, Original Mythology, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida go on a macabre quest in order to break the curse.





	1. Chapter 1

Frida was tuning her guitar.

Manny was tuning his Mexican ukulele.

Frida and Manny began to play their musical instruments.

Frida said "GUITAR AMIGOS!"

Manny laughed

Frida and Manny high five.

But they see a blood moon.

Frida and Manny said "Uh-oh?"

Brie Brie walked to Frida and Manny.

Brie Brie babbled

Frida said "I think it's the blood moon it happens every year"

Manny gulped

"And now our souls bounded for all eternity!?"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pablo and Marigraciela were playing chess.

Manny and Frida said "Pablo Marigraciela there is the blood moon"

Marigraciela's jaw dropped.

Pablo said "Every year their souls bounded for eternity"

Brie Brie babbled

Frida said "What is it"

Brie Brie points at the blood moon.

Marigraciela said "I think it's the two lovers' ghosts haunting us"

Manny and Frida gulped

Clock transition

Manny and Frida were pacing back and forth nervously.

Frida said "I can't let this happen to us!"

Manny decided to tell his family about this.


End file.
